Raibaru Fumetsu/Galería
Modelo Screenshot_Satomi.png 1a16b57b-531b-4215-a230-4ac4c14ac6ec_scaled.jpg 00a7d600-e6cb-474f-a703-154a9ed734df_scaled.jpg 919caf39-de4a-424f-bc20-9e508662bf87_scaled.jpg c627067c-71cb-4240-baf4-af9bbc65c572_scaled.jpg SatomiMakiseChan.png Cca2bc50-1695-4bf4-a547-19b9a279f451 scaled.jpg Apariciones 8.PNG|Cameo April´s fool. First intro tsundere.png|Aparición en la primera intro. Challenges.png|Raibaru en el menú de retos. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-05-40.png|Raibaru en It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-05-48.png|Raibaru siendo perseguida por Yandere-chan en It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-05-32.png|Raibaru corriendo de It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-05-24.png|Raibaru corriendo de It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-05-55.png|Raibaru siendo atrapada por Yandere-chan en It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-06-09.png|Yandere-chan atrapando a Raibaru en It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-06-02.png|Raibaru siendo atrapada por Yandere-chan en It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-33-07.png|Raibaru siendo apuñalada por Yandere-chan en It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-35-37.png|Raibaru con Senpai en Yandere-chan is Coming to Town. Screenshot_2015-12-25-11-37-39.png|La cabeza de Raibaru junto a Yandere-chan en Yandere-chan is Coming to Town. RivalChanDismember.png|Imagen utilizada por YandereDev en uno de sus videos para hablar sobre el Desmembramiento Cayendo.png|Cayendo arrodillada al piso. "Promo Concept" TodosMuertos.png|Ayano, Raibaru y Senpai muertos "Promo Concept" TodosMuertosacolor.png|La misma imagen pero a color "Promo Concept" Screenshot 6-0.png|Ayano y Raibaru en Secuestrar Screenshot 5.png|Ayano y Raibaru en Ahogar Image-1452246061.jpg|Raibaru en Aplastar Screenshot 8.png|Raibaru en Electrocutar Screenshot 7.png|Raibaru y Ayano en Suicidio falso y Empujar Yandere_Simulator_Past_Present_and_Future_11111hu.png|Raibaru en Envenenar Screenshot_3-0.png|Ayano y Raibaru en Homicidio Captura5.png|Ayano y Raibaru en Incriminar Befriend.jpg|Ayano y Raibaru en Amistar Betray.jpg|Ayano y Raibaru en Traicionar TorturaSprite.jpg|Raibaru y Ayano en Torturar Screenshot 9.png|Raibaru y Ayano en Suicidio real Incendio.jpg|Raibaru en Quemar RechazoIconoColor.png|Raibaru y Taro Yamada en Rechazo CupidoIconoColor.png|Raibaru en Emparejamiento Shanshan.png|Raibaru en Indestructible Rival. Tratandodematararivalchan.png|Ayano tratando de matar a Raibaru Fumetsu en el mismo video sin lograrlo Tratandodematararivalchan2.png|Ayano tratando de matar a Raibaru Fumetsu sin lograrlo (otra vez). Tratandodematararivalchan3.png|Ayano tratando de matar a Raibaru Fumetsu sin lograrlo (otra vez) e insultando por no saber como. Indestructible3.png|Ayano con un sable harta de Raibaru en Indestructible Rival 2. Indestructive2.png|Raibaru en Indestructible Rival 2. Ayano Cupido.png|Raibaru en Matchmaking is Coming Soon y Matchmaking in Yandere Simulator. Screenshot_2017-02-22-18-36-24.png|Raibaru junto a Taro Yamada bajo el cerezo de confesiones en el "Even Yanderes Need To Love". Rivalchaninyanchan.jpg|Raibaru en Yandere-chan's Childhood. Yan-chan and Osana Happy Año.png|Ayano Aishi junto a Osana Najimi y el brazo de Raibaru en January Osana Progress Report - Part 1. YsK8Qi3.jpg|Raibaru espiando a Osana Najimi y Taro Yamada en un enlace del blog de YandereDev. BvzUMFi.png|Raibaru con Osana Najimi en un enlace del blog de YandereDev. U69cDpx.jpg|Raibaru espiando a Osana Najimi en un enlace del blog de YandereDev. 3GqfKDG.png|Raibaru con Osana Najimi junto al Info Club en un enlace del blog de YandereDev. Sk4hZDB.png|Raibaru espiando a Osana Najimi y Taro Yamada en un enlace del blog de YandereDev. Blogpost.png|Raibaru en 5th Anniversary Blogpost. RaibaruArt.png|Raibaru revelándose como el obstáculo misterioso en Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator. RaibaruApprehend.png|Raibaru aprehendiendo a Ayano Aishi, mostrado en Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator. RaibaruIntuición.png|Intuición de Raibaru en Revealing the Identity of the Mysterious Obstacle in Yandere Simulator. RaibaruUniforme.png|Raibaru con el uniforme escolar. RaibaruAM.png|Raibaru con el uniforme de artes marciales. Raibaru3.png|Raibaru habiendo derrotado a sus aprendices. RaibaruYBudo.png|Budo retando a Raibaru. RaibaruVsBudo.png|Raibaru enfrentándose a Budo. RaibaruDerrotada.png|Raibaru siendo derrotada por Budo. RaibaruYOsana.png|Raibaru conociendo a Osana. Ya5_PNG.png|Raibaru y Osana caminando juntas. Ya3_PNG.png|Raibaru y Osana como las mejores amigas Avatar Mysterious_Obstacle_Portrait.png|Primer avatar de Raibaru (como "Obtáculo Misterioso") RaibaruPortrait.png|Segundo avatar de Raibaru. Información de estudiante RaibaruProfile.png|Primera información de estudiante de Raibaru. RaibaruInfo15nov19_(2).png|Segunda y actual información de estudiante de Raibaru. Intereses Raibaruprofil_intires.png|Primeros intereses de Raibaru. (18 de junio de 2019) Interesno97.png|Segunda actualización de intereses de Raibaru. (3 de agosto de 2019) RaibaruIntereses3.png|Tercera y actual actualización de intereses de Raibaru. (15 de septiembre de 2019) Ilustraciones RaibaruIlustración.png|Página oficial del juego. Reputación RaibaruReputación.png| Categoría:Galería